Post Traumatic Slumber Party
by oneartsugar
Summary: Emily & Paige get it on & talk about their feelings like the good lesbians they are! This is from Season 3 Ep 15, so a throw back piece.


_A/N: Hey all I wrote this a really long time ago but I just didn't post it & now re-reading it I'm like why not!? So here you go. It takes place off camera in Episode 15 "Mona Mania" of Season 3. It is mostly because I feel like Emily never expresses enough for Paige & I wanted her for ONCE to take care of Paige properly (emotionally & sexually…wink wink). It get a little porny nothing graphic but sexy & depicts sex for sure. Just FYI before reading. As you can tell I'm all about Paily. Enjoy_

 _Please write reviews & let me know what you think!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own PLL characters just the words I use to talk about them_

 **Post Traumatic Slumber Party  
**  
The day was long & filled with emotion Emily knew that Paige was in need of rest & a terror free night. She was glad that her parents allowed Paige to stay over albeit on a guest mattress on the floor; but she thought it was best to just tuck her in kiss her goodnight & leave it at that. Even though just being around Paige made her want more & given that Paige was in such a bad place emotionally Emily wanted to comfort her to give her the feeling of love & support that Paige had been bravely being giving to her to Paige's own detriment apparently. Emily lay in her bed long past lights out pondering all that was happening with Paige, her full on panic attack in the woods, her admission of lying about her lockdown status & her confession of being scared & her worry that Emily won't love her if she can't be strong. Emily knew that this was the old Paige talking the one that hides when she is afraid, the one that is insecure & not willing to fight for fear of losing it all. Emily thinks, "When will she get that I love her, all of her & that I need her to show me all of her..." she starts to rant but then catches the problem before she can really get going, "Urgh maybe she would Em if we weren't constantly being attacked by crazy stalker girlfriend killers or the 'A-team', duh! She is doing her best, I know she is." Emily huffed & turned over in her bed, this was all so complicated & Paige was stuck in this limbo land. She just wished she could explain everything to her but it was no use there were elements of this whole thing that Emily didn't think she could ever really explain. The one thing she knew was that she was so over being scared, that night is the lighthouse taught her that she needed to fight. Like she did tonight by chasing down whoever that was in the black hoodie, she had to fight, had to beat "A". If not to revenge Ali then for herself & her 3 best friends. Someone out there maybe Mona maybe others killed their friend & has spent the rest of their time since then trying frame them, torture them & generally causing mayhem in their lives. She had to fight but tonight after Paige's breakdown she thought, "But what about Paige getting caught in the crossfire?"

She had lost Maya, not due to this fight with "A", but the situations were so connected & the motivation was similar, jealously & revenge, that she felt it was still all "A's" fault. Nate/Lyndon killed Maya because she didn't love him & he kidnapped Paige & wanted to hurt Emily because Maya loved her & she loved Paige & not him. He was jealous, fucking crazy & he wanted revenge. Mona was the same jealous of the girl's friendship, batshit crazy & she wanted revenge on Ali. If there were others on her "A" team they might be motivated by a similar drive, to punish the girls for their sins, or Ali's sins or for just being who they were. Again the question popped out during her deconstruction of "A's" motives, "What about Paige & how could she keep her safe?!" Emily knew she felt it that she couldn't handle losing Paige they had been through too much together, had fought & loved each other too hard to let go or to be ripped from each other's side again. Emily knew it would be the end of her & the way Paige was reacting to the past few month's events she was sure Paige was about ready to break & either break up with her or do something to cause "A" to perhaps pull a Nate St. Germain; she had to protect her. "This is all my fault, I shouldn't have put her in this position. I am risking her life just being with her!" she kept wrestling with herself back & forth over & over.

Then suddenly she thought about Hanna & Caleb & that they had been through the "A" wringer too & loved each other all the more. Even though bad things had happened they were still strong together. That was the key they were stronger together than a part, just like how all 4 of the girls, Emily, Hanna, Aria & Spencer were stronger together than a part. "That's It" she said out loud & then she covered her mouth. Paige stirred from her spot on the floor with a groggy "Huh, what? What did you say Em?" Emily slowly got up from her bed & crawled over to sit on the floor besides Paige's mattress. "I said that's it, I've figured it out Paige, I understand now." Emily said taking Paige's hand as she sat up & rubbed her eyes. "Em, if this is about the car or the person in the woods…" Paige started but Emily cut her off with a kiss. Then pulling away from her Emily said, "No, no it isn't about that, well sort of but really it is about US." Paige was sitting up properly looking right into Emily's eyes. "Ok, what about us Em." Paige sort of gulped always assuming the worse & again Emily kissed her to reassure her. "We are stronger together, you & me. You don't have to be strong for me, be strong with me. Don't worry that if you are afraid you'll lose me, because we are both better together. Leaning on each other sharing with each other, if today you are feeling less than strong borrow some of my strength. If tomorrow I need some you can give it to me, but the main thing is that WE are together. I need you Paige & I know I haven't said it yet but I love you." She waited & let that sink in between them and then started again, "I love you Paige, but I need to find out who "A" is. I have to know who killed Alison, but I promise will not sacrifice your safety nor your emotional calm to do it. But if you are with me in this I won't have too, get me? I love you Paige be strong with me, not for me."

Paige swallowed hard this time she couldn't believe her ears she thought for sure that if Emily saw how scared she was she'd leave, but here she was saying that she was staying, that she loved her & that she would help her though this! She looked down she couldn't help it there was too much emotion building up & of course Emily put the back of her hand gently on side of her cheek stroking her encouraging her to look up. Paige's hand fidgeted fingers locking & unlocking, rubbing her right hand over her left & then she looked up into Emily's beautiful eyes. Paige's were wet with tears & she leaned into Emily's hand rubbing it against her cheek, "Yes I can be strong with you & I will be in this fight with you. Emily of course I love you back, you are literally all I have ever wanted." They kiss hard & passionately & end up holding each other tightly. "I won't let go, I won't let anything happen to you Paige I swear," Emily said holding onto her girl harder than she's ever held onto anything. They fall into an easy pattern of kissing & holding each other there on the floor leaning up against the wall. Paige is the one that breaks their contact, dislodges herself from Emily's embrace with a finger to her mouth in a shushing sound & gets up & creeps towards the door. She pauses & listens for any sound when none come she tiptoes back over to Emily & asks, "Do you think your parents are asleep?" & "What time is it?" Emily looks up at her side table alarm clock & says "Nearly 2 am my folks are fast asleep by now, why what did you have in mind?" Emily says smiling. Paige sits down on the floor bed & moves the covers back & beckons Emily in. "It's smaller than your bed but yours squeaks too much. Get in here & lets cuddle for a bit then you'll have to get up before your parents & get back in your own bed." Barely had half that sentences come out of Paige's mouth & Emily had hopped up & into the small guest bed on the floor.

"Best idea all night" Emily said while she put her arms around Paige & the two began kissing again deep probing kisses that had their whole bodies behind them. They both were keenly aware that they hadn't "gone all the way" yet, something Paige thought might have happened on the Train at Halloween, but didn't because of all the crazy shit that went down that night. She also knew tonight was not the right time either as she was still a bit shaken up, though she felt given Emily's speech had a new since of direction. So no sex especially with Emily's parents down the hall but she thought surely a little fooling around couldn't hurt? If they were quiet...which she could be but Emily had a hard time with. They started kissing more & Paige slowly moved her hand under Emily's t-shirt & gently ran her hand over Emily's lovely breasts & marveled as her nipples hardened to her touch. Paige nearly lost it every time they got close like this, which had not been that often as they were both trying to take things slow. But the few times they got to be this close to each other it was like the 4th of July & like Christmas for Paige, she knew she wanted more the moment her hands were on her. For Emily's part she was so excited that after all that Paige was feeling that she still had room in her mind for this, the sexy part of their relationship. They'd always had a pull towards each other & now she felt it with all of her body. Pretty soon from their extensive making out Emily was hot & feeling wild, but she was doing a good job at being quiet. She pulled the covers back & sort of migrated to be mostly on top of Paige pressing their bodies closer together. Paige put both of her hands in Emily's long hair & the back of her neck holding her there while they feverishly kissed each other. Emily positioned her knee so that it fit snugly between Paige's thighs & she also straddled Paige's right leg. The two of them held tighter to each other & started to grind against each other's legs & knees. Emily could not believe this was happening & that it felt so good! It was like the tightest embrace she'd ever had & she had to bite her lips or kiss Paige deeply to stop from moaning loud or really from screaming with excitement.

Paige made her wild & totally nuts sexually speaking, she was a wreck when they started making out. They had decided that night in the pool that if they were gonna start to date again that they should take things slow & figure it all out. Emily was glad of that in the beginning because of all of her confused & left over feelings with Maya then with the stupid kiss with fake Nate taking things slow was really welcome, but then the kidnapping happened & then reflecting back to that moment of seeing Paige tied up in a closet she didn't want to waste any more time taking things slow. She knew that Paige was right & then the train & all the other million things that have happened since Halloween just brought it all home. She wanted Paige in every way, each time they got physical together her head exploded & she wanted more, but they timing hadn't been right for it yet. But right now in her room she was going crazy with desire. Each time their hips synced up & they moved together grinding on each other, waves of pleasure shot through Emily's body & she wanted more. For Paige's part she was just breathing Emily in running her hands up & down her body albeit over her clothes but still cotton shirt & pants didn't leave much to the imagination. Paige kept her eyes open & they had adjusted to the near darkness & could see Emily's beautiful face glowing in the bright moonlight streaming in from her windows. Emily's eyes were closed as they kissed & moved together but Paige loved studying every move her face made & the smile that curled on her lips every time they landed strongly on each other's legs. Paige felt it the deep feeling of needing that she always had around Emily since before she can remember, a feeling that Alison DiLaurentis almost beat out of her. A feeling she tried to bury & a feeling that she was afraid she was gonna lose forever that horrible night in the cabin & at the top of a light house. A feeling she had to get out so she whispered it in her ear, "I love you Emily, I always have" Emily sort of faltered in her rhythm & breathed "I love you too Paige, I'm never gonna leave you or lose you, I love you."

They both paused in their hip movement to kiss hard & hold each other, then feeling the lack of their previous movements they started grinding against each other again. Emily was so wet by now that she was sort of afraid Paige was going to feel it through her pants, but then she realized Paige was having the same problem. Both of them really wanted more of each other & Paige had to keep stopping herself from moving one of her roving hands down the front of Emily's pants more than once. Moving slightly Emily sat up on top of Paige while riding her, Emily's hair tossed back & a grin placed squarely on her face. Paige moved her hands up to her hips & rocked her gently on her knee & that made Emily let out a soft barely audible moan. She knew to keep it quiet if she wanted this late night fun to continue. Paige who was so caught up in the sensations happening all over her body & the feel of Emily's forgot all about "A", kidnappings, lighthouses & terror train rides. She could only feel the cotton pants she was wearing; the pressure from Emily's hot body on hers, Emily's rolling hips & her knee that gave consistent pressure into Paige's crotch making her so fucking hot. They were both close to some sort of release & moved even faster & with more purpose, pausing only to adjust their positions for more pleasure or to stave of cramping & to stifle moans or groans that would be way too loud. It was Emily that came first & it wasn't like when she masturbated it was a deeper feeling. One that continued with her movements, it felt like Paige was all around her even though they were both clothed & only dry humping. Emily did not stop her pressure for Paige who she could tell was close by the pained/ pleasured look on her face. Instead she thought that maybe she should help her along in a more personal way so she adjusted herself slightly & slipped her hand through the "boy hole" in the front of Paige's borrowed pajama bottoms. Paige was a little surprised by Emily's hand & opened her eyes to gaze at Emily's beautiful browns that said, "Trust me & I love you" all at once.

They had never been this physical before it had always stopped above the waist though they both had talked about exploring this new territory together soon life had gotten in the way, but now felt right. Paige stared at her as Emily slowly inserted a finger & then two into Paige's warm & wet inside, 1st massaging the outside vulva & clit area then sinking one by one into her. Paige's eye's fluttered closed & she delighted when they were inside her; bearing down on them & rising from them in sync with Emily's hand movements. Emily noticed that they had great physical timing together & her brain registered that this activity while being sexual also had a similar quality to their relay swimming. Right now Emily was Paige's sexual anchor trying to push her over the top to climax for the win! Emily felt determined & protective of Paige's body wanting it to yield to her, desiring her probing fingers to provide Paige with release & joy. Something she felt Paige was in need of & Emily needed to give it to her. What they had together was fought for & had proved beyond doubt to be worth it, Emily had to protect her but more than that she wanted to give herself to Paige. Each thrust caused Paige's breathing to become more ragged & heavy. She began to feel that increased pressure building to an immeasurable degree & her chest heaved & her heartbeat wildly as she locked eyes with Emily who was breathing just as heavy. Emily closed & then opened her eyes looking back into the reflective consumed gaze that Paige gave her. She felt so bold felt like she could do anything & that she wanted to do more & wanted more than anything to kiss Paige again.

So she clamped her lips over Paige's mouth kissing breathlessly closing her eyes & working harder with her hand inside of her stronger than she knows girlfriend. Finally the gates opened & Paige opened fully too & came onto Emily's hand her face twisted & open in a silent scream that if it was audible would have been heard for miles. They feverishly kissed & gripped each other as Emily continued her orgasmic movements causing shockwaves to spread repeatedly over Paige's body. Finally Emily slowed & then stopped as she could tell Paige could take no more, they kissed again more gentle & long than frenzied. Emily kept her hand on Paige but moved it out from inside her pajama pants to her stomach where Paige laced her fingers into Emily's. They lay there kissing & holding hands for a while Paige at first made an attempt to seek Emily's center out in return; being a girl of fair play & reciprocity, but Emily shut her down with a kiss saying, "No baby, tonight is about you. About me taking care for you. There is time for me later." Emily smiled her "It's the way it is" smile & Paige made no more arguments & accepted the caregiving that Emily was handing out & was silently amazed by her girlfriend's love. Paige looked at the clock & it was close to 3:30 am, but she felt oddly energized though physically drained. She let Emily curl up on her & stoked her hair while they talked about what just happened. "Was that uh, was that ok?" Emily stammered as she nested next to Paige, who breathed, "Ok is not the word for what that was my love. That was, that was, well there are no words for what that was!" Emily giggled & sort of nudged Paige a bit who lifted up Emily's head & put her lips to hers kissing them softy. "We are gonna be ok right Em, cause I couldn't handle it if anything happened to you." Paige whisper concernedly. "Yes, we will be ok, we just have to stick together," at this she hugged tightly to Paige's torso.

It was then that Paige realized what was making her so upset so worried & why. After this realization a plan began to unfold in her mind & she made a mental note to talk to Caleb Rivers as soon as she could & she also decided that it might be better that Emily didn't know about it right away. Which made her feel guilty but she also knew was what she'd have to do. She held onto Emily until she started to drift to sleep & then she awoke with a bit if a start & said, "Oh, hey Emily we can't sleep together like this! Your parents would freak & then they'd call mine & they'd freak, there'd be a whole lot of freaking going on, totally not good times." Emily laughed & then sighed as she said, "Ugh I guess I will go sleep in my bed, but it sucks cause I wanna be with you." As she was adjusting her bed she turned to Paige & said, "Hey wait, let's flip where our heads lay so we can be closer!" & Emily adjusted her pillows & covers so that her head was at the foot of her bed & so her hand could easy drape over the end & reach Paige who also changed her head direction to be nearer to Emily's dangling hand. They feel asleep holding each other needing even more connection then the late nights activities had offered. But settling for this for now, they kissed & said their "I love yous" & drifted off to sleep near 4:25am. When Mrs. Fields got up in the morning round her usual 7am she did a quick walk by Emily's room & had to take a double take in order to take in change in sleeping direction & Emily's dangling hand & Paige's directly underneath. She thought "Oh They must have dozed off holding hands", & Mrs. Fields didn't wanna wake them since they looked so peaceful. She just closed the door & let them sleep in.

End


End file.
